


Bliss

by crimsonfool



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: AR, Fluff, M/M, cherry magic - Freeform, i don't know how to tag, im in this kurodachi hole and i cant get out, just another day with these lovey dovey couple, kurodachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonfool/pseuds/crimsonfool
Summary: Just another day with Kurodachi.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 132





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I resisted the temptation, but I couldn't, so here you go.  
> My first kurodachi fic.
> 
> If I have any errors, I apologize. I wrote this on a whim.

Adachi thinks he’s gotten used to Kurosawa’s mushy thoughts, but he’s proven wrong once again.

Ever since dating Kurosawa, Adachi has probably read the others’ mind so much to the point that his knees were about to go weak due to the amount of cheesy scenes his boyfriend has over him.

Not on purpose though - Adachi doesn’t use his given powers to take advantage of anyone, let alone Kurosawa, but avoiding any form of physical contact with the other has proven quite difficult for him.

Adachi doesn’t want to intrude with Kurosawa’s thoughts as much as possible anyway.

Although, he feels guilty when the thoughts of his boyfriend presents itself to him. It feels intrusive - getting into someone’s mind without permission, but Adachi can’t help it. A simple brush of their fingers can lead to Kurosawa’s yet another cute lovey-dovey scenarios projected into his mind.

But having mind reading powers wasn’t as bad as Adachi had thought it to be. At first he was scared, yes, but he doesn’t use his powers to better anyone. In fact, he mostly uses it to help others - namely his colleagues. And it’s has become a great deal of help to him in forming friendships with his co-workers.

“Thinking of me again?” Adachi jumps, surprised by the sudden presence of Kurosawa.

“Uh, uhmm . . . yeah,” he mutters.

Kurosawa’s eyes crinkles, and Adachi’s heart flutters with how bright his boyfriend’s smile is.

He can’t lie to save himself. Adachi tried lying once, but his body betrayed him making him sweat and fidget all over the place. So, whenever Kurosawa asks him these questions, he can’t help but just answer truthfully.

“Really?” Kurosawa chuckles, taking the seat beside him. “I wonder what Adachi is thinking.”

_If only you knew,_ he thinks.

If Kurosawa knew how much Adachi thinks of him, he would probably melt to the ground due to embarrassment.

Kurosawa laughs breathily, and for a moment Adachi thinks he’s said those things out loud, but it turns out he’s just taking too long to respond.

“Anyway,” continues his boyfriend. “I won’t be able to walk you to your station later, I still have some papers to finish after work. I hope it’s alright with you.”

“Oh, uh . . . it’s okay,” he mumbles, though Adachi feels a little bummed out because after works are the only time they get to spend time alone together. And he’s gotten used to Kurosawa walking with him that for the firs time, Adachi thinks it’ll be lonely.

He wants to tell the other that he’d wait for him, but before he can muster the courage, Kurosawa wipes something off of his cheeks.

“There’s something in your cheek,” Kurosawa smiles cheekily.

The contact makes Adachi blush, but more importantly, Kurosawa’s thoughts presents itself.

_Ah, I feel bad. I want to spend time with Adachi after work. I hope he waits for me . . . but Adachi needs his rest._

He gulps. Sometimes Adachi thinks Kurosawa’s too nice for his own good that he often neglects his own feelings for the sake of other people.

Especially to him.

\--

Adachi goes on to do his job like he usually does. Only this time, he occasionally finds himself gazing towards were Kurosawa is seated - which is a development Adachi didn’t know he’ll get excited over about. Just a glance on Kurosawa can ease his mind when he’s feeling stressed out on his tasks, or when the chances Adachi would find Kurosawa already staring at him making him smile to himself and fluster.

Those were probably the highlights of Adachi’s days. Never had Adachi though someone would have this kind of impact on him, and now that such person exists, Adachi’s finding it harder and harder not to gravitate towards the other.

He likes it, to be honest. At first Adachi didn’t know what to think of it because they’re both guys, and Kurosawa being Adachi’s first everything, but who is he to deny what the heart wants?

“Let’s take it step by step,” is what Kurosawa told him on their first date.

Adachi can still picture it in his head vividly, and the feeling of Kurosawa’s hand on his still lingers in his own.

Kurosawa seem perceptive enough that if he forces his feelings on him, Adachi would run away.

And Kurosawa may probably be right . . .

Without this powers of his, Adachi wouldn’t even have an idea about Kurosawa’s feelings about him, and Kurosawa might hide what he feels until it eventually dies if Adachi didn’t take any initiative on his own.

The mere thought of not being with Kurosawa somehow aches.

Adachi looks at the clock, and learns it’s almost time.

Most of his co-workers starts packing their stuffs, Urabe tapping his shoulders announcing his leave while Adachi takes his time typing character by character just to kill time.

Before he knows it, someone starts turning off the lights to the office, leaving only a couple for the others staying.

Adachi hears someone mention Kurosawa’s name, and he turns his head to look.

“You’re not done yet, Adachi?” Kurosawa asks when their eyes meet.

“Maybe I wanted to wait for you,” Adachi softly mutters thinking the other wouldn’t hear it, but he’s wrong.

Adachi goes back to his laptop, but without noting the wide smile on Kurosawa’s lips.

He feels like banging his head on his computer because the emotions inside his chest is making a rally.

“You don’t have to wait for me, you know,” he hears Kurosawa say.

Adachi stands up, takes a deep breath and say, “I don’t have anything better to do anyway . . . so -

“- I’ll just go buy something,” he squeaks, making a dash towards the door.

His heart pounds in his chest, and Adachi has to stop to collect himself.

Being alone with Kurosawa is something he’s still getting used to. Although Adachi likes being in Kurosawa’s orbit, sometimes it gets a bit too much for his poor virgin heart to take.

He’s not one to initiate things, and he’s not one to voice out what he wants, but with Kurosawa . . . Adachi is learning.

\--

He buys something from the vending machine.

Adachi remembers that night when Kurosawa handed him a drink, helping him with customer profiles.

He smiles at the memory.

When he gets back into the office, Kurosawa is hunched over a stack of papers, his eyes dancing between the computer screen.

Adachi tiptoes, tapping Kurosawa on his shoulder, and when the other turns to look, he presses the cold drink on his boyfriend’s cheeks.

“For - for you,” he stammers.

Kurosawa has this surprised look on his face, and as he takes the drink away from Adachi, their fingers brushed.

_How am I going to concentrate if Adachi is here?_

Adachi frowns, thinking that maybe he’s being a hindrance to Kurosawa’s work, and that maybe waiting for him was the wrong thing to do, but then Kurosawa’s thoughts persists.

_He’s so thoughtful._

_He’s willing to wait, and he even bought me a drink._

_Ah, my heart can’t take it._

Adachi flails, taking a step back before Kurosawa starts writing poems again.

“Thank you,” smiles Kurosawa.

“Don’t mention it,” he smiles back. “I’ll - I’ll go back to my work.”

“Alright,” Kurosawa says, “I’ll let you know when I’m done.”

Not that Adachi has any work left, he’s been slowly typing the last sentence he’s encoding.

He pauses just as Adachi is about to take a step. “Do - do you need any help with that, Kurosawa?” he asks.

Kurosawa shakes his head with a smile, “It’s alright. Nothing I can’t handle, but thanks.”

“So diligent,” he mutters, walking back to his station.

“What was that?”

“Ah! Nothing,” he scratches his head.

When Adachi reaches his table, he stares at his laptop. 4 characters left then he’s done. He doesn’t know what to do with his time, so he decides to finish his encoding leaving him with nothing left to do.

He tries browsing for mangas in his phone. Adachi thinks the latest manga of Ragna is meant to come out this week, so he hypes himself up.

Adachi thinks of surprising Kurosawa with the latest volume which makes him smile to himself.

Eventually, he gets bored with browsing, and looking over at Kurosawa, his boyfriend is not yet done with his work, so he rests his head on his table, closing his eyes.

The silent clicks of Kurosawa’s computer echoes in the empty office - a somewhat lullaby to Adachi’s ears.

Before he knows it, he’s already fallen asleep.

\--

He dreams of their first date - or at least Adachi thinks so.

It was that moment where they were walking on the street hand in hand, Kurosawa’s warm hands mirroring what he’s feeling inside.

Then the dream shifts to them back in the office, where Kurosawa starts leaning closely to him, seemingly going in for a kiss.

It’s only when Adachi feels a light tapping on his back that he learns that it’s not a dream, but one of Kurosawa’s lovey-dovey thoughts.

He jerks in his sleep.

“Sorry to wake you up, Adachi,” Kusosawa sheepishly smiles.

“Oh, uh . . . are you done?” he asks, “What time is it?” Adachi zeroes in on the clock that tells him that it’s already late.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,”

“No, no . . . It’s fine,” Adachi says, arranging his things because he doesn’t know what to do with his hands.

“Ah, the train’s already out this time,” there’s a glint in Kurosawa’s eyes that makes Adachi fidget.

Even without his mind reading powers, he knows what his boyfriend is thinking about.

“Uhm . . .”

“I can get us a taxi if you want?” Kurosawa offers.

He shakes his head, “No . . . uh, that’s - it’ll be too expensive.”

“Well, you can sleep in my place if you want?”

Adachi chews on his lips. Kurosawa always asks him these things; and he knows that it’s kind of Kurosawa to ask, but somehow, there are times where Adachi wants Kurosawa to be direct.

“Only if you cook for me in the morning,” braves Adachi.

He doesn’t think Kurosawa can smile even more, but he’s proven wrong again. Adachi thinks he needs sunglasses because of how bright they are.

“I’ll cook your favorite,” cheers Kurosawa.

\--

The exit to their building is slow. The halls are empty aside from the maintenance crew, but for the most part they’re alone.

Kurosawa had tried to hold his hands multiple times, but Adachi kept on brushing them away because of the cctv’s in the building. He knows it’s childish, but Adachi’s not ready to announce his relationship to the security crew.

Adachi knows Kurosawa is just teasing him, so he makes a face towards his boyfriend. Kurosawa just chuckles, and Adachi momentarily bumps their shoulders together sending an image of him in Kurosawa’s pajamas again.

It’s on an empty street that Adachi lets Kurosawa hold his hand. The place is empty, and the lights illuminates little, so he thinks it’s safe.

Adachi feels a second of disappointment that they have to hide their relationship, but it’s all washed away by Kurosawa’s thoughts.

_Ah, I’m so lucky tonight._

_Adachi waited for me, and his sleeping face is as cute as ever._

_Maybe I’ll take a picture later?_

Adachi bites his lips to keep himself from smiling too widely.

He already feels like he’s on cloud nine, walking hand in hand with his boyfriend, and Kurosawa’s thoughts pouring in his mind are innocent . . . mostly.

His knees almost give up when he hears his name.

_Kiyoshi._

Adachi coughs, shaking his head when Kurosawa looks at him with concern.

His heart dances in his chest, hearing his first name like that.

The only ones to call him by his first name is his parents, and although Adachi technically didn’t hear it verbally, his name still sends shivers down his spine.

If this is how it feels hearing his name in Kurosawa’s mind, then how would Adachi feel when it finally leaves Kurosawa’s mouth.

_Yuichi_ , he says in his mind just because the other can’t hear it.

He allows himself to smile. Falling in love is nothing like Adachi had pictured it.

When they reach Kurosawa’s apartment, their hands let go.

“Thank you for having me,” Adachi says as he tows his shoes away.

Kurosawa smiles, welcoming him.

This truly is a bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something that studies their character, but it's going to take a longer fic than this.
> 
> I'm not familiar with Japanese culture, so I apologize if I get something wrong.
> 
> Feel free to suggest or criticize.


End file.
